tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eggunoggu Kagayaku
Eggunoggu Kagayaku is one of the main characters in Nanba Mew Mew. He's inmate No. 10 and is in building 13, cell 5. He's Mew Latte. Appearance Eggunoggu As Eggunoggu, he has short, ear-length dark brown hair paired with aqua blue eyes, which compliment his light skin tone. He wears white fingernail polish. He wears the standard black and white striped prison suit, along with black flats. Mew Latte As Mew Latte, his hair turns white and his eyes turn light brown, he also gains a pair of small black rounded binturong ears and a long black fluffy tail. He wears a white crop top and light brown pants with white knee-length boots. He also wears light brown half-gloves. His Mew Mark is a white heart with two binturong tails entwining it located above his belly button. Personality Eggunoggu is rarely ever seen interested in something except when it comes to shoujo manga, though he rarely expresses it in front of others he barely know. He is close with his cellmates, considered he likes to escape prison from time to time, despite not actually having a home to go back to since his family would just call to let them know he escaped. He's especially close with Candy and so their a running gag about them, which is if they were married, Eggunoggu is the wife and Candy is the husband. Background Eggunoggu was born in a rich family in Tokyo, the youngest child of four children. Despite being the youngest in the family, he was often abused and bullied by his older siblings, since he was actually born to a different mother while the three older siblings all share the same mother. His birth mother was actually a normal citizen though, but married their father cause they fell in love with each other and as a result Eggunoggu was born. One day he was kidnapped by some mafia men and tortured by them, until they made him "participate" in an illegal shooting. The shooting was the death of his own mother, whom the mafia had some "business" with. After that, the police arrived and he was taken to jail for something he was unwillingly forced to do. Neither his own father nor his siblings tried to bail him out of getting put into jail or bail him out at all. Plot WIP Weapon and Abilities Weapon Eggunoggu's weapon is the Latte Horagai, a white horagai with light brown accents. A golden bow with a pink heart containing Mew Latte's Mew Mark is attached to the mouth piece. Attack His attack is Ribbon Latte Nature's Blessing, in which he blows into the mouth piece of the conch shell. Once he does, nature, or leaves to be exact, appear in the form of a tornado or twister and hit the opponent. Relationships All are a WIP. } Mother He was close with his mother and she loved him a lot. Whatever he did, it always made his mother smile, though even if he did something bad she would only lightly scold him and tell him off, but never beat or abuse him. Father Eggunoggu always tried to get his father's attention but whenever he tried, his father only hit him or called him freak or unnatural demon. He was scared of him, yet all he wanted was to be a family with his father and older siblings. Mafin Kagayaku Mafin is one of Eggunoggu's older siblings ; older brother to be exact. Much like their father, Mafin is cruel and rude towards Eggunoggu. He was scared of Mafin, cause he would always beat him, leaving him bruised or sometimes bloody with small scars. Rakkasei Kagayaku Rakkasei is another one of Eggunoggu's older siblings ; his older sister to be exact. Rakkasei is cruel and abusive towards him as much as Mafin is. She humiliates him in front of others, by hitting him, calling him names or worse making him dress up in dresses and putting make-up on him. Hachimitsu Kagayaku Hachimitsu is the third oldest sibling and brother of Eggunoggu. He is always hitting and stealing things from him and causing problems for Eggunoggu. Eggunoggu is always blamed for things that his older brother commits and always being "punished" for those things he was framed and blamed for. } Plum Cheshire Plum is one of his cellmates and his friends. They met when Eggunoggu helped Plum escape from on of the previous jails they were both imprisoned at. He is also the one who introduced Plum to anime and manga from his home country of Japan. Candy Chance Candy is another one of his cellmates and his close friend. The two are the most closest out of his three friends whom all share a cell together. Their is often a running gag between the two, that Eggunoggu is the wife and Candy is the husband and then Plum and Jelly are like the despite their age. Jelly Anderson Jelly is his third cellmate and his friend. They seem to understand each other well similar to how Plum and Candy understand him as well. Eggunoggu is the one who introduced Jelly to delicious food such as hamburgers when they escaped prison together once. } Etymology Eggunoggu is the Japanese pronunciation of 'Eggnog'. Kagayaku means 'Sparkle' in Japanese. Latte is a coffee drink made with espresso and steamed milk. Trivia * The Binturong, also known as bearcat, is a viverrid native to South and Southeast Asia. * The Horagai is a type of Japanese musical instrument that looks like a conch shell. * He likes sleeping, shoujo manga and the color white. * His hobbies are sleeping and reading shoujo manga. * He dislikes noisy sleepers. Gallery Eggunoggu.png|Eggunoggu Kagayaku Eggunoggu -Civilian-.png|Eggunoggu -Civilian- Eggunoggu -Mew Latte-.png|Eggunoggu -Mew Latte- Binturong.jpg|The Binturong Eggnog Latte.jpg|Eggnog Latte Credits Category:Nanba Mew Mew Category:Nanba Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Nanba Mew Mew Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:White Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Mammal Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages